1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit (IC) device packaging technology and, more particularly to electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding and thermal relief enhancement in IC device packages.
2. Background
Integrated circuit semiconductor chips or dies are typically mounted in or on a package that is attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). IC device packages act as a carrier for the IC die and as an interconnection mechanism between the die and the electrical circuits of the PCB. IC device packages emit radiation emissions that may be broadband or monotonic related. Such emissions may be radiated by the package top or lid of the IC device package. The package top of the IC device inclusive of any internal or external heat-slug/heat-spreader that is not grounded acts as an antenna and transmits the radiation emissions generated by the IC device package negatively affecting the performance of other electronic systems susceptible to the radiation emissions. The IC device package itself may also be susceptible to radiation emissions generated by other electronic systems.
Commercially available IC device packages have poor thermal performance and EMI shielding. Thus, what is needed is reduced EMI susceptibility and emission in combination with improved thermal and electrical performances, in integrated circuit device packages.